Carnet de Bal
by EveApplefield
Summary: Les aventures des deux bras cassés qui servaient de larbins à Crane dans Balent's Catwoman : Return of the Scarecrow de 1998, ou pourquoi c'est nul de travailler pour un psychopathe. Numéro 4 : Les berceuses sur les bébés morts dans un vieux cimetière abandonné, ça fait pas du tout peur, non non non.
1. Chapter 1

NON SCARLETT N'EST PAS UN OC. Enfin pas tout à fait. Elle apparait bien dans un comics, c'est d'ailleurs elle que vous voyez dans l'image, qui vient de Balent's Catwoman : Return of the Scarecrow de 1998, dans lequel on la voit être utilisée comme un cochon-dinde puis il la détache et plusieurs pages plus loin on la voit panser les blessures de l'épouvantail. Et il est donc CANON que les larbins de Crane étaient à un moment un sadomasochiste peureux et une prostituée aux cheveux violets. L'idée était trop belle et depuis j'utilise ces deux loustics un peu partout. Au bout de quelques années il s'est trouvé que les gens aiment bien cette petite courge et moi j'adore l'écrire, donc la voici enfin sur FFnet, dans une histoire ou elle est la protagoniste, parce que c'est pas la plus brillante du lot et qu'elle m'amuse. Il s'agit ici d'OS très courts postés au pif une à deux fois par mois, relatant les élucubrations très TRES _**TRES**_ VULGAIRES de Scarlett et du petit pois qui lui sert de cervelle. Le rating est un T fort puisque, même s'il n'y aura pas de descriptions de scène de sexe, la protagoniste est tout de même un moulin à gros mots.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** : Où on n'a pas la classe.

Niveau cul, je suis quand même pas gâtée.

Non mais sans rire, les jeunes ils s'amusent à me défoncer le coccyx et les vieux c'est nul, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un cadavre de taupe entre les jambes. Donc pour le coup je fais comme on m'a dit : je m'allonge et je pense à l'Angleterre. Sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles je n'ai jamais foutu les pieds en Angleterre alors je pense à ma liste de courses. Ça m'occupe.

Mais bon tu me diras, s'ils étaient bons au lit ils n'auraient pas à engager une pute.

Oui parce que je suis une rombière messieurs-dames ! Une vraie ! Avec le minishort troué, les cheveux teints en rose, les bas résilles et les talons aiguilles à deux balles achetés à la supérette du coin ! Une salope vous dis-je !

Quoi que.

Ces derniers temps j'ai trouvé une combine. Je me fais entretenir. Comme une maîtresse, mais en fait j'ai pas à coucher avec eux. Enfin si, juste une fois le temps de prendre un selfie avec le type à poil et de piquer le numéro de madame. Ensuite je leur demande cent balles par mois pendant un an –une fois que je suis loin hein- ou elle a droit aux photos ! Cent dollars c'est pas tant que ça, c'est même moins qu'une pension alimentaire et c'est ça ou je leur pique leur carte de crédit pour aller faire des emplettes.

En fait, je suis l'ex-femme démoniaque qu'ils n'ont jamais épousée.

Eh, me regardez pas comme ça ! Fallait pas mettre sa bite n'importe ou. Non pis c'est dangereux Gotham la nuit, un jour ils vont finir par se faire égorger au coin d'une ruelle, c'est pas sûr. Quand on y pense, en les dégoûtant de fréquenter ces dames je leur rends service moi !

Pour en revenir à mes courses, il faut que je me rachète des bonbons et de la vodka, parce qu'avec je peux me faire un alcool personnalisé, c'est hyper technique et compliqué, un secret qui ne se transmet qu'entre catins confirmées… Non je déconne en fait une fois j'ai mis des dragibus dans une bouteille à moitié vide, je l'aie oubliée sous mon lit pendant un mois en quand je l'ai goûtée en la retrouvant c'était pas mauvais alors maintenant c'est ma spécialité. C'est peut-être pas très bon pour la santé de goûter des bouteilles qui ont traîné sous mon pieu pendant aussi longtemps mais j'étais bourrée. Je suis souvent bourrée.

Monsieur Ducon ayant enfin fini, j'en profite pour voler son téléphone deux secondes pour faire mon petit trafic pendant qu'il se rhabille et je me taille sans demander mon reste. D'autant plus que ça pue le Trip-Trap. C'est un hôtel qui loue à l'heure à toutes les prostituées du coin et ils lavent jamais donc la moquette sent le vieux sperme rance et la sueur. Cela dit vu la durée moyenne d'action ils devraient plutôt louer pour dix minutes, ils se feraient un max de blé comme ça. Non parce que c'est mignon de dire une heure pour essayer d'épargner les sentiments de la clientèle, mais derrière y'a des femmes qui travaillent et croyez moi c'est vachement plus sympa dans un lit que contre un mur dehors. Les murs ils font mal et en plus t'as une chance sur deux pour que soit il soit couvert de pisse, soit il s'effrite et alors là bon courage pour tout retirer c'est pire que du sable.

Dans la rue un type me hèle mais j'ai un peu la flemme alors je lui montre un doigt. Je dois retrouver Mimi sur les marches de la station de métro condamnée, celle où on peut plus entrer parce que Ratcatcher crèche par là. Ou peut-être que c'est Killer Croc, je sais plus. C'est pas hyper important, la seule chose à retenir c'est que si on défonce les planches qui bloquent le passage pour entrer on se fait bouffer tout cru. Après que ce soit des rats ou des crocos, on n'est plus à ça près.

Je m'assieds donc contre la rampe en réfléchissant à la condition de cette ville de merde en attendant ma pote.

Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il y a des piranhas vert et jaunes qui sourient dans le fleuve ? Il me semble que Joker avait fait une connerie du genre y'a quelques années et qu'on avait plus eut le droit de boire l'eau du robinet pendant un mois. Ils sont chiants ces cons là, mais ce que les gens hors de Gotham ne comprennent pas c'est qu'en fait ils ne sont pas plus lourds qu'une bonne grève. Ils foutent le bordel, on en entend parler tout le temps aux infos, y'a de la casse parce que certaines personnes ne respectent pas le délai minimum d'une demi-heure avant le début du pillage et les routes sont coincées pour la journée à cause de tous les embouteillages, mais au final c'est un peu tout. Ils n'ont jamais le temps de faire plus avant que Batman et compagnie ne viennent négocier à grands coups de bat-bottes dans la bouche.

Donc, voilà, les Rogues c'est nos syndicalistes à nous. Sauf qu'ils tuent plus de gens.

"Lolooooo !"

Ça c'est Mimi. Mais en fait elle ne s'appelle pas Mimi et je ne m'appelle pas Lolo. Ni Scarlett, mais vous m'excuserez, je vous merde et c'est ce que j'utilise pour le moment, l'idée étant que si je ne connais pas mon propre nom, y'a peu de chances que tous mes presque ex-maris ne l'apprennent. Logique.

Je me retourne vers ma greluche en jaune fluo qui pose son derrière à côté de moi et mon regard est invariablement attiré par ses faux seins, parce qu'on dirait deux bols qu'on aurait glué à son torse. A l'origine Mimi était plate comme une limande, parce que quelque chose à foiré quelque part et qu'elle est née avec une grosse paire de couilles. M'enfin, personne n'est parfait et elle a de la pizza.

"Salut." Je lui dis en prenant une part. " 'Tain chu claquée et toi ?"

Je persiste à dire qu'elle aurait quand même pu trouver mieux comme chirurgien que le type aux dents jaunes avec sa table d'opération qui sent le clébard.

"Pareille ma grosse, pareille."

Je suis pas grosse non plus, mais c'est une expression. Nous mâchons pensivement nos parts de pizza peppéroni respectives en silence parce que, voilà, nous sommes claquées. C'est physique comme métier et les talons ça fait mal aux pieds.

"Dis" je demande en mâchonnant. "Tu crois qu'on pourra faire le tapin en basquets un jour ?"

Classieuse, elle déloge un morceau de fromage d'entre ses dents avant de me répondre.

"Je pense pas, ils auraient trop de mal à faire la différence avec les filles qui sortent en boîte."

Je hoche la tête.

"Déjà qu'ils y arrivent pas."

"Ouais."

A ce moment-là un grand type maigre à moitié cramé s'assied de l'autre côté de Mimi et lui propose sa bouteille contre une part. Comme j'ai pas emmené d'alcool, elle accepte et boit un coup avant de me la passer. C'est beau quand même la solidarité dans les bas-fonds, on peut pas tomber plus bas alors on s'entraide pour remonter ! Enfin ça va plus vite de marcher sur les autres pour les enfoncer et se donner l'impression d'aller plus haut, néanmoins ce genre d'évènement ou quelques inconnus se partagent leur pizza et leur gnôle bon marché dans la paix et la dépression commune est assez rare pour être apprécié.

"Dure nuit ?" Je demande après avoir pris une gorgée.

"Très. J'étais en feu à un moment."

Ce qui explique pourquoi il sent le rat brûlé.

"De quoi parliez-vous ?"

Ohoh ! Il semblerait que nous avons ici quelqu'un qui a mis les pieds à l'école, pour changer.

"On se demandait pourquoi on pourrait pas faire le tapin en basquet" l'informe Mimi "et j'ai dit que sans les talons on ne peut pas savoir qu'on est des putes donc non, on peut pas."

"C'est comme le bandeau des nazis" je confirme d'un air entendu.

Après avoir murement réfléchit à la question –il a fini sa part de pizza en deux-deux- notre inconnu prend la parole.

"Il faudrait créer un autre signe alors. Au japon les prostituées nouaient leur kimono devant."

"Ben leur gueuler un prix c'est pas suffisant comme signe ?" Réplique-t-elle.

"Sinon on peut se mettre des rubans jaunes dans les cheveux" je propose "comme les italiennes sous chépuki."

J'ai vu ça dans un documentaire à deux heures du mat' quand je finissais ma vodka justement. Quand je suis bourrée et qu'il est tard je regarde des trucs intelligents. Me demandez pas pourquoi je sais pas non plus. N'empêche il a une belle voix ce type, grave, rocailleuse dans le genre fumeur récidiviste et avec un brin d'accent du sud qui pointe le bout de son nez au détour de certaines phrases parce qu'il est bourré. Miam miam. Je suis célib' en ce moment alors je tends le cou pour voir si notre inconnu est consommable. Sauf qu'en fait ça sert pas à grand-chose, il est couvert de suie. Après, il est grand et maigre mais ça me renseigne pas je l'avais déjà vu ça. Il a de beaux yeux par contre. Très bleus, comme le ciel.

Rohh ok je craque un peu.

"Ouais ça serait confortable" admet Mimi après un instant de réflexion "mais comment on met ça en place on fait la révolution du trottoir ?"

Il me regarde.

Je lui souris.

Il me choppe par les cheveux.

Et par là je veux dire qu'il tire la tronche, se jette sur moi et se relève en me tirant par les cheveux pour me traîner à sa suite sous les hurlements de Mimi, qui réussit on ne sait comment à lui mordre le mollet. Il lui donne un coup de pied pour la virer et me balance sur son épaule. De mon côté je gueule comme un putois.

"NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? MAIS TU VAS ME LACHER SALE CON ? J'AI L'AIR D'UN SAC A PATATES 'SPECE DE FERMIER ?"

Mimi, qui est encore plus bourrée que moi, s'accroche à sa jambe comme une huître à son rocher et hurle à la mort pendant qu'il se secoue sur un pied pour essayer de la déloger. Mais elle tient ! Elle tient elle-

Elle vient de se prendre un pied dans la figure.

"LACHE MOI PUTAIN LACHE MOI ! Y T'ONT APPRIS QUOI DANS TON TROU DU CUL DU MONDE ? JE TE PREVIENS JE TE VOMIS DESSUS MOI ! CHU UNE MALADE MOI T'AS RIEN VU !"

Mais elle revient à l'attaque en essayant maladroitement de lui griffer l'entrejambe, il sautille sur un pied deux secondes et l'excès de secousses en plus de la pression fait que je lui dégueule dans le dos.

Pour le coup il a pas l'air jouasse.

Comprenant qu'il serait peut-être temps de s'éclipser, Mimi couine de terreur en le voyant sortir un flingue et se barre sans m'aider tandis que le grand con m'emporte avec lui.

Moralité, je nique la solidarité par le cul.

Chacun pour sa gueule !

* * *

-Un carnet de Bal, c'est officiellement un carnet dans lequel les dames de la Cour du roi parlaient des gens avec qui elles dansaient. Officieusement, elles y parlaient souvent de ceux avec qui elles couchaient. On est français ou on ne l'est pas. J'ai donc trouvé le titre très approprié pour Scarlett.

-Le nom de Scarlett ne vient pas de Miss Scarlett (Mademoiselle Rose) du Cluedo, mais de l'expression 'Scarlet Woman' qui se réfère à une femme de mauvaise vie et/ou à une prostituée. Oui, j'ai appelé une prostituée 'prostituée'. Pour ma défense, la bédé donnait pas beaucoup d'autres informations !

-La structure et le style de la fic sont inspirés de Eve et Zod'a, plus particulièrement leurs fics du genre antalmologie, magemortologie etc. Si vous ne connaissez pas, allez jeter un coup d'oeil ça vaut le détour !

-L'expression dont Scarlett parle c'est 'Lay back and think of England' et c'était un conseil pour les femmes qui n'aimaient pas coucher avec leurs maris à l'époque Victorienne, où les maris en question avaient souvent trente ans de plus et quelques maladies vénériennes.

\- Oui y'a pas de dragibus aux states, c'est français, mais cette fic est mon exutoire à connerie donc merde donc dès que vous voyez des références à des trucs français ou des anachronismes par rapport à la continuité de DC, faîtes avec. Et oui au fait ! Le coup de la vodka bonbon marche, j'avais une amie qui en faisait.

\- Le Trip-Trap est le nom d'un bar de Gotham. Selon moi, il y a des chambres à louer au-dessus parce que j'avais la flemme d'inventer un nom d'hôtel. Voilà.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2** :Celui où on crame.

J'ai mal.

Tu me diras, je me suis faîte kidnapper par un super-vilain qui aime pas ma tronche pour je ne sais quelle raison, c'est pas comme si j'avais fait une virée club Med. D'ailleurs pourquoi il ne m'aime pas ? Je lui ai rien fait ! Je suis peut être une truffe, mais je ne suis pas encore assez conne pour aller chercher des crasse à un type qui sort d'Arkham. Parce que je suis désolée mais ils n'ont pas d'humour les tarés ; ils ricanent tout le temps mais si jamais tu sors un truc qui leur plaît pas ils t'arrachent les fesses et ils les exposent au-dessus de la cheminée. J'avais entendu un truc par mon pote Tony sur un mec qui avait réussi à se trouver un emploi chez le Sphinx même avec un QI de loutre attardée : à la première blague de Toto il est passé par la fenêtre. Quand je vous dis que ça rigole pas.

Et puis, ça peut pas être un de mes presque ex-maris. Si je m'étais tapée un mec consommable dernièrement je m'en souviendrais.

Non pis voilà, on discutait et pan, Monsieur a décidé que je ferais un super cochon d'Inde. Vingt minutes à gueuler puis me suis retrouvée attachée, bâillonnée, piquée bref, la totale. Le pire Bad-Trip de ma vie je ne vous raconte pas ! Et y parait qu'il a des groupies qui paieraient pour ça, bah franchement je leur échangerais bien ma place là. Mon corps tremble de partout, allongée sur le sol dans mon vomi. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ça, je pensais que mon estomac serait vide maintenant. Peut-être que c'est lui ? Pour se venger de tout à l'heure ? Quoi que. Le Modus Operandi de l'épouvantail je crois que c'est la peur, pas le reflux stomacal.

Est-ce que c'est un vrai terme ?

Ça a l'air d'un vrai terme.

On va dire que c'est un vrai terme.

Poussant sur mes bras à un endroit où le plancher n'est pas glissant- ce serait con que je retombe dedans- je me relève difficilement mais sans jurer parce que j'ai mal à la gorge. Je crois que j'ai gueulé. Ou alors c'est moi qui ai vomi et ce sont des remontées acides.

"Euh… Euh… Mademoiselle ? Vous-Vous ne devriez pas vous relever… Je crois ?"

Dans le coin de la pièce, il a un grand type chauve et musculeux, habillé façon cuir cuir cuir moustache, qui ferait limite peur s'il se dandinait pas sur place avec l'air de quelqu'un qui va se pisser dessus. Je le regarde à genoux, assise sur mes chevilles. Ça se trouve c'est lui qui a dégueulé partout, il a pas l'air bien rassuré.

"Bah pourquoi ?" Je demande en relaxant mes épaules.

Elles sont drôlement engourdies, depuis combien de temps je suis avachie sur le sol moi ?

"Et bien euh M-Monsieur le Docteur Crane n'a pas dit que…" Il se gratte fébrilement le coude en regardant ailleurs. "Enfin, je pense que vous devez rester. Il va revenir et après … S'il vous voit partie…"

Il a l'air d'un blaireau ça va être vite vu tiens. Je me relève donc et commence mon petit speech.

"Bon, Gimpy mon ami, dans la vie il faut être logique : est-ce que chuis attachée ?"

Il lui faut bien une minute pour comprendre que c'est à lui que je parle, mais il finit par y arriver. J'espère qu'il mettra moins de temps la prochaine fois parce que j'ai pas envie d'être encore là quand King Creepy refera son apparition.

"Non ?"

"Non, chuis pas attachée" je répète lentement. "Et normalement quand on veut pas que les gens partent on fait quoi ?"

Ses doigts viennent tripatouiller les piques sur son complet en cuir.

"On les attache ?"

Et ben voilà ! Il a de la suite dans les idées ce garçon ! Je prends un morceau de tissu déchiré qui traîne et essuie un peu ma chemise couverte de dégueuli.

"Donc si chuis pas attachée, ça veut dire qu'y veut pas que je reste, si ?"

"Mais il n'a rien dit de-"

"Tatata !" Je le coupe en jetant mon chiffon au pif.

J'entends du bruit de l'autre côté du mur. On passe à la vitesse supérieure.

"Et il ferait quoi de moi hein ?" Je présente ma dégaine de lendemain de cuite avec gusto. "Chuis pas utilisable pour baiser, et il m'a déjà injecté des trucs donc si t'utilisais c'que t'as entre les oreilles, tu te rendrais compte que maintenant qu'il a bien joué au petit chimiste il faut nettoyer derrière lui !"

Je montre la pièce sombre d'un mouvement de bras : sale, encombrée, les meubles recouverts de papiers poussiéreux et une grosse flaque au milieu. Niveau Feng Shui on aura vu mieux. Sérieusement qui fait le ménage ici ?

Non mais pour de vrai les cadavres tout ça, ça schlingue quoi ! Donc moi je bouge ma carcasse, tu t'occupes du reste et s'il pose des questions t'auras qu'à lui dire que t'as foutu mon cadavre dans une bouche d'égout. Je me presse à cause du bruit et le dépasse en le tapotant sur l'épaule pendant qu'il tortille une lanière de cuir cloutée entre ses mains tremblantes. Ou tu peux dire le fleuve aussi. Ou une décharge, une benne à ordure, un abattoir, les marais, une usine de croquettes, c'est ça qu'est bien avec Gotham t'as l'embarras du choix. Allez salut ! Je finis en posant la main sur la clenche.

Sauf qu'elle ne bouge pas.

Peut-être qu'il faut tirer au lieu de pousser … Non ça marche pas non plus.

"Oui et, euh, c'est Monsieur le Docteur Crane qui à la clé… "dit-il, penaud, en me voyant le foudroyer du regard. "Il ne veut plus me la donner d-depuis que…"

Le reste de sa phrase se transforme en marmonnements incompréhensibles, mais pour le moment j'en ai rien à battre de leurs histoires de cul. Je fais comment pour sortir maintenant ? Je me trouve des supers-pouvoirs ? Non ça ne risque pas, à moins de se faire des douches aux produits chimiques personne en a dans cette putain de ville. Ça se trouve, dès qu'ils en ont-ils se barrent par peur de finir par se faire laver le cerveau par un de nos cinglés. Mais je digresse. Il faut que je sorte d'ici parce que je sais pas ce qu'il fout le fermier mais maintenant qu'il a arrêté de foutre le bordel on dirait qu'il se tire une taffe, on sent la fumée d'ici, et je pense qu'il reviendra faire coucou d'ici cinq minutes.

"Ouais ouais c'est ça, je le coupe, tu l'as foutu où mon sac ?"

Il réfléchit deux minutes –pour changer- avant de me répondre en rentrant sa tête encore un peu plus dans ses épaules.

"Je crois que monsieur le docteur Crane l'a laissé dans la camionnette …"

Et évidement on ne peut pas accéder à ça non plus vu que c'est dehors. Ça aurait été trop beau que j'ai mes épingles à portée bien sûr. Je souffle et regarde autour de moi en me grattant derrière la nuque et enfin je me rends compte qu'il y a un peu trop de fumée qui s'échappe de sous la porte pour qu'il soit juste en train de s'en griller une. Mes entrailles se tordent. Et là je panique et je frappe frénétiquement le chauve en lui pointant le problème du doigt.

"Gimpy putain la porte ! _On va finir en KFC !"_

"Mais Monsieur le-"

"TAGUEULE ET DEFONCE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !"

Après une seconde d'hésitation il m'obéit et soudain nos poumons sont remplis de fumée acide alors que le bois cède face à la bestiole de deux cents kilos qui vient de lui rentrer dedans. Parce que bien sûr, il a pas foncé dans la sortie il a foncé là où il y avait le feu cet ahuri. Gimpy hésite à rentrer dans les colonnes brûlantes mais il se décide après que je lui envoie un bon coup de pied aux fesses, parce que bordel il va falloir qu'on règle ça. Je tousse comme si je m'étais alignée tout un paquet de clopes, mes yeux brûlent, mais je rentre à sa suite. Trouver une fenêtre, je me dis en tâtonnant partout, il faut que j'aère avant qu'on y passe.

Mes mains renversent des boîtes, j'entends des bris de verres sous mes talons, je renverse tout sur mon passage sans en avoir quoi que ce soit à foutre tellement la chaleur est insupportable. Finalement je finis par attraper le métal bouillant d'un extincteur. Ça me cuit les mains mais je l'actionne quand même et arrose les flammes, que je vois pas trop mais putain je les sens. Sauf que ça ne suffira pas, mon torse est en feu, j'ai la tête qui tourne. J'entrouvre difficilement les yeux pour trouver une ouverture et me rends enfin compte que c'était déjà ouvert, quelqu'un a pété la fenêtre. Alors je me contente de tomber sur le sol, position étoile de mer, et d'essayer de faire rentrer un peu d'oxygène dans ce corps de pouffe.

Au bout d'un moment l'air devient plus respirable, même si ça sent toujours le cramé, alors je relève le nez. La pièce est dans un bordel monstre. Tables renversées, du verre partout et il y a un mur complètement noir de suie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, il a voulu faire un barbeuc' avec ses bouquins ? Je me retourne en entendant tousser derrière moi et je vois un Crane encore plus cuit que tout à l'heure qui crache ses poumons, avec l'autre chauve qui a l'air de se demander s'il va s'en prendre une s'il le tapote dans le dos. Vite faire la morte. Si j'ai de la chance il demandera à Gimpy d'aller me flanquer dans une poubelle loin d'ici.

"Je t'ai vue."

Connard. Je m'appuie sur mes coudes et le regarde depuis le sol. Mes yeux doivent être explosés.

"Bah quoi ?" Ma voix ressemble à celle de ma logeuse, c'est une vielle fumeuse de soixante-dix balais qui ouvre tout le temps en grand quand elle se rase la chatte. "Fallait bien essayer, hein. J'ai failli me faire fumer façon saumon, ce serait con que j'te laisse finir le job."

Il tousse encore un peu avant de répondre.

"Je ne vais pas te tuer."

Ah bah. J'aurais cru. Ca a un peu l'air d'être sa spécialité.

"Tu ne travailles pas."

"Si si" je nie, "je suis ex-femme ça rapporte."

Je vois un reste de sourcil carbonisé se relever. Gimpy à pas l'air de comprendre non plus mais ça, ça doit être normal.

"Donc tu as tout le temps de travailler pour moi" il conclut.

J'hésite une seconde avant de me dire que t'façon si je dis non il va me tuer. Ca a pas l'air d'une question.

"Bon, okay, mais ça paie bien ?"

Bizarrement c'est précisément à ce moment-là qu'il se remet à tousser.

Connard de fermier.

* * *

Y'a pas que Scarlett qui a mal, mon correcteur souffre lui aussi, il me met des petites vagues bleues partout pour les fautes de grammaires/syntaxe mais je ne peux pas corriger parce que c'est pour le style ^^ ;

\- Les évènements de cet OS viennent de la BD où Scarlett et Gimpy apparaissent. On voit Crane lui injecter un truc alors qu'elle est attachée et bâillonnée à une chaise, puis il la détache pendant qu'elle fait son Bad Trip (pourquoi, je sais pas), plus tard il empoisonne Catwoman, elle lui casse la gueule, fout le feu à son bouquin de recherches, pète la fenêtre et s'enfuit alors que Gimpy n'est pas dans la pièce. Puis quelques pages plus loin Scarlett le soigne, pourquoi, je ne sais toujours pas. Mais vu que maintenant Balent fait Tarot, du porno xenophile qui est connu pour avoir des scénarios assez aléatoires et WTFesques, je me demande si lui-même savait vraiment ce qui était censé se passer.

\- Et d'ailleurs, Scarlett lui a effectivement fait une crasse, mais elle ne savait pas que c'était lui. Sauf que comme je poste jamais rien dans l'ordre chronologique, vous ne saurez pas ce qu'elle a fait avant que je poste Thrill ce qui n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite, il y a Georgia on my Mind avant (voir mon profil).

\- Gimp est le nom du type tout en cuir clouté BDSM dans Pulp Fiction. D'où Gimpy. Il est à noter qu'on est à une lettre près de 'Wimpy', une lavette. Encore une fois, vous m'excuserez mais la BD donnait pas beaucoup d'autres informations, je fais avec ce que j'ai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _Celui où je me prend des baffes_

Je commence à avoir quelques doutes sur mon boulot.

Pas parce qu'il y a un type en train de pourrir dans le cellier, ça honnêtement j'en ai rien à battre, chacun ses emmerdes mon vieux. Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie. Il me semble des fois il bouge mais après ça pourrait juste être que c'est tout noir en bas et que Crane se met des films d'horreur en fond sonore pour l'inspi. Taré. Je parie c'est juste pour nous faire flipper moi et le chauve. Mais bref, non, c'est pas pour ça que je regrette. C'est parce que je crois que le fermier non plus ne sait pas pourquoi il m'a engagée.

La première semaine c'était chouette, je lui piquais un bouquin puis j'allais me planquer dans un coin pour me faire oublier. Il me trouvait pas donc il ne pouvait pas me donner du travail à faire et je foutais rien de la journée, ce qui est normal pour moi. La deuxième semaine, comme c'est toujours dégueulasse chez lui, j'ai râlé en demandant qui c'est qui s'occupait du ménage ici et il m'a fourré un balais entre les pattes en disant que c'était gentil de se dévouer. Ouais j'ai pas choisi le bon moment pour l'ouvrir.

J'ai donc passé trois-quatre jours après à gratter toute sa baraque façon cendrillon et à regarder sur internet comment on fait pour effacer une gigantesque traînée de suie sur un mur ou comment faire une lessive. Oui il me fait faire ça aussi, je suis sa bonniche. Mais bon pour le coup j'ai appris plus de trucs en trois jours sous la menace qu'en quatre ans dans ma chambre. J'avais toujours eu la flemme de trier le linge avant, ou d'utiliser du produit anticalcaire pour les machines. Crane aussi je pense, mais il veut que je le fasse pour m'occuper, histoire de plus avoir à me retrouver ivre morte sur son canapé.

Il a aussi décidé que je devrais arrêter de venir bourrée, mais j'ai pas écouté.

D'ailleurs, il commence à s'énerver le roux, parce qu'il se rend bien compte que je glande rien. Je ne suis pas désolée, c'est lui qu'a décidé de foutre en l'air mon emploi du temps et il m'a toujours pas parlé de ma paie. Mais bon je flippe un peu parce que s'il commence à me mettre de claques je sens que ça va mal finir.

Tiens en parlant de ça, je viens de m'en prendre une. Je frotte donc ma joue en détournant les yeux pour ne pas qu'il voit mon regard noir, il n'aime pas ça non plus. Manquerait plus qu'il m'en mette une autre parce que soi-disant je suis malpolie. N'importe quoi. Quand je vous dis que c'est un connard.

"Ecoute quand je te parle."

Je grogne, il lève la main, je me dépêche de répondre.

"Ouais bon c'est bon j'écoute là !"

Sans rien dire il hoche un peu la tête et se retourne vers le bâtiment qu'on observe depuis dix minutes. Moi je m'en fous, je m'enfonce un peu plus profondément dans le siège de la camionnette et je rumine. Tiens justement je viens de l'apprendre ce mot, quand tout à l'heure il m'a dit de cracher mon chewing-gum parce qu'il n'aimait pas parler à des ruminants. Sauf que j'ai rien compris alors il a dû m'expliquer qu'il me traitait de vache, au lieu de m'engueuler il a passé vingt minutes à m'expliquer l'étymologie, la prononciation tonique et toutes ces conneries. Faudra que j'essaye cette combine-là, dès qu'il s'énerve je lui pose une question pour un mot et on verra s'il se calme un peu. Avant j'avais essayé de le distraire en m'accrochant à son bras pour le presser contre mes seins, parce qu'ils sont assez gros, mais il a dit que si je recommence il me balancera dans les escaliers. Ca jette un froid, vous voyez ?

Crane me pince méchamment le bras pour me sortir de mes pensées.

"Tu peux répéter ce que je viens de dire ?"

"Non mais je peux te sucer si tu veux." Je réponds au tac-o-tac.

Ses paupières se plissent et Monsieur Esclave se ratatine dans son siège derrière le volant. Je crois que c'est un non. Il se penche vers moi et je recule instinctivement mais la paroi de métal de la camionnette m'empêche de fuir.

"Ilfautquetudonnesunpaquetaugardeenface" ! Couine Gimpy, me sauvant d'un étranglement prématuré.

Crane me regarde encore pendant une seconde, plaquée sur le côté pour rester le plus loin possible de lui. Puis il se rassoit et m'envoie un petit paquet Colissimo dans le ventre, que j'attrape in-extremis avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

"Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, persuade le gardien de nuit de te faire entrer s'il le faut, mais je veux que ce colis soit caché au troisième étage."

Ah ça va, c'est pas compliqué en fait.

"Je peux l'ouvrir ?" Je demande par réflexe, truffe que je suis.

Il se fend d'un sourire malsain, sans même me faire les gros yeux pour l'avoir coupé. Limite je préfèrerais. Ce mec là il ne faudrait jamais qu'il sourit, ses dents sont tordues sur les côtés et il a quelques canines en trop, on dirait le croque-mitaine. Ça se trouve, je me dis en déglutissant, il a fait de l'orthodontie exprès.

"Oh mais je t'en prie."

"… Nan en fait j'ai plus envie." Je réponds en riant nerveusement. "Bon moi j'y vais hein, 'faut bien qu'y en aient qui bossent !"

Sans demander mon reste, je cale le carton sous mon bras et me jette hors de la camionnette, évitant de peu les griffes du patron. Je crois qu'il est énervé, je vais me dépêcher. Faire genre je suis utile alors qu'en vrai je suis juste là pour la déco. Comme ces espèces de petits cactus à un euro au supermarché qui crèvent tout le temps quoi qu'on fasse, vous voyez ?

…Je ne devrais peut-être pas me comparer à un truc mort. Juste au cas où.

Dans le doute, comme je sais pas si je devais être discrète, je me balade tranquille au milieu de la rue, avec mon t-shirt vert qui brille un peu parce que c'est la nuit. Ca non plus Crane l'aime pas, mais j'avais rien d'autre. J'accélère un peu sur la route pour éviter une voiture puis fait un petit saut pour rejoindre le trottoir en face. Le bâtiment est moche, gris, terne, la façade craquelée, mais c'est la norme ici ; faut croire que le grunge est à la mode. Faute d'avoir écouté le plan et faute d'avoir un cerveau capable d'en créer un sur le pouce, je me dirige directement vers la loge du gardien. Pas besoin d'avoir des supers sens pour savoir que Crane a envie de se cogner la tête contre la paroi du van. Ou de me fracasser le crâne contre le pavé. Ça serait plus son genre.

Ne voyant personne dans la petite pièce, je donne quelques coups contre la vitre. Un gros type mal rasé se pointe par une porte dans le fond au bout d'une minute ou deux et vient s'assoir devant moi entre la boîte de pizza et les quelques documents un peu gras.

"Salut" Je commence "J'ai un colissimo pour..." Je regarde le paquet "...un mec qui s'appelle Smith au premier étage. Euh non troisième."

Ça va, il s'est pas foulé non plus le fermier. A tous les coups il a juste pris le premier nom qui lui est venu à l'esprit. Une bonne chose que mon vis-à-vis n'en ai rien à foutre. Lui il doit juste se contenter de rester le cul sur sa chaise toute la nuit, de passer le papier pour signer à tout le monde et de jamais rien vérifier. Je rêve d'un boulot comme ça. Une vie à glander.

Il sort une feuille et un stylo pour moi et les glisse à travers la trappe de la vitre en baillant. Je penche la tête et le regarde en haussant un sourcil.

"Je vais pas signer pour de la livraison de sucre candy, ça va pas ?"

"C'est la procédure" répond-il d'une voix nasillarde sans marquer aucun arrêt.

Je m'en doutais que ça le choquerait pas que quelqu'un se fasse livrer de la coke au bureau. Ils sont tous camés ici. Je hausse les épaules, signe 'Princesse Turlute' et lui laisse le paquet, maintenant c'est son problème.

L'espace d'une seconde je me dis que je pourrais peut-être fêter cette mission criminelle d'une complexion – c'est pas pour la peau ça ? – complexité –c'est mieux- extrême. Mais c'est sans compter la Mystery Machine cradingue qui m'attend de l'autre côté et la baffe qui va avec. Je sais pas encore pourquoi je vais me faire taper cette fois, mais je la sens déjà venir. Mon estomac se tord, je fais la gueule, mais retourne tout de même résolument d'où je suis venue. C'est pas juste, je suis pas assez payée pour être traitée comme ça, merde je sais même pas si je suis payée ! Boulot de merde.

La porte de la camionnette s'ouvre dans un grincement de fin du monde, je suis entraînée à l'intérieur par la poigne du fermier et comme de bien entendu, je m'en prends une.

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?" Je geins en me tenant la joue, prostrée sur la banquette. "Fallait envoyer le paquet, c'est fait là !"

Les ongles crochus bouffés par le tétanos de Crane choppent le lobe de mon oreille et il le tire jusqu'à lui, me faisant couiner de plus belle tandis que Gimpy se ratatine dans son siège.

"Et comment est-ce que tu peux savoir qu'il ne dira rien à la police une fois que le détonateur aura été enclenché ?"

Il me le murmure doucement mais je sens que je suis à ça d'être jetée dans le fleuve.

"Passquila couché avec Mimi et qu'on est mineures", j'invente.

Il ne dit rien pendant deux seconde avant de me lâcher. Je retombe sur les fesses et pose les mains de chaque côté de mon visage pour qu'il ne puisse plus atteindre quoi que ce soit. Je me tends en le voyant reculer d'un pas. Il fait ça pour l'élan ? Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire, c'est limite marrant je peux entendre le chauve avoir une hernie de l'autre côté.

"Tu n'es pas mineure."

Ah il s'en veut d'avoir maté mes seins maintenant.

"Bah si", je contre, "d'où tu crois qu'elle sort mon acné."

"D'un mélange nocif d'alcool, de drogue, de tabac, de manque de sommeil, de burgers et de nourriture chinoise." Il répond froidement. "Tu as trop de lignes sous les yeux pour être mineure."

…C'est probablement ça en plus. Faudrait peut-être que je ralentisse sur la vodka-bonbon.

"Ben justement, les lignes sous les yeux c'est à cause de euh de tout ça quoi. Mais je suis mineure."

"Bien sûr." Il tape sur le dossier du chauve et j'entends le moteur démarrer, noyant mes protestations.

"Mais c'est vrai !"

Non en fait je mens, l'âge c'est comme le nom, j'en a pas la moindre idée.

Mais je remarque que pour le coup, l'épouvantail ne m'a pas tapée.

* * *

Un autre mois, un autre chapitre ! Et j'en posterais un en plus pour le 24 ^^

-Goodwill c'est un magasin américain/une association qui vend des vêtements / livres / objets / meubles de seconde main, comme Emmaüs en fait.

\- La Mystery Machine c'est le nom du van du gang des gentils dans Scooby-Doo.

\- L'acteur qui fait la voix de Fred dans Scooby Doo a aussi doublé la voix française de Crane dans Batman Begins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _Celui où on parle de chattes_

Dans une petite chambre de bonne encombrée au dernier étage d'un vieux bâtiment en brique, au fin fond d'une ruelle nauséabonde de Crown Point, Scarlett ne faisait rien de mal pour une fois. En fait, elle dormait tranquillement dans son lit sans se soucier du désordre ambient, emmitouflée sous sa grosse couverture rouge élimée avec sa peluche de chat beige pour seule compagnie, un changement assez agréable après les deux jours précédents, parce qu'elle avait _encore_ fait quelque chose de complètement débile.

Son employeur n'était pas d'une grande patience, raison pour laquelle ses deux larbins se transformaient en deux larves s'écrasant dans l'angle de la pièce à chaque fois qu'il piquait une colère, et il se trouvait qu'il avait été de sale humeur récemment. Scarlett en particulier craignait d'autant plus pour ses fesses qu'elle ne servait pas à grand-chose, contrairement à la grande armoire à glace qu'était Gimpy. Néanmoins, quand il lui avait demandé son aide pour aller récupérer l'argent que quelqu'un devait à Crane parce que lui-même avait pris peur en y allant –parce que c'était dans un de ces magasins dans une partie sale des égouts et c'est sombre et qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'il se faisait manger par des piranhas ou des crocodiles ou des rats ou …- elle avait obtempéré de bonne grâce, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle voulait éviter le Bon Docteur.

Grossière erreur.

Ce qui aurait dû être une visite de routine chez un vendeur avait au final duré plus de vingt heures parce qu'elle n'était pas foutue de s'y retrouver dans ce dédale. En plus de ça, une fois qu'elle eut trouvé une personne qui pouvait la renseigner dans un bar du coin, le Poney qui tousse, on lui avait dit qu'elle était allée dans la mauvaise direction, la deuxième lui avait raconté exactement la même chose une fois arrivée à son autre destination, et il lui avait fallu trois petits tours comme ça pour qu'il vienne à l'idée à sa cervelle de piaf que c'était toujours le même type qui la faisait tourner en bourrique. Un tabassage à coups de talons et d'ongles à moitié rongés plus tard, elle avait l'argent, mais il lui avait encore fallu deux heures pour trouver une sortie, parce qu'elle était incapable de soulever une bouche d'égout.

Après ça, elle avait envahi la douche de l'épouvantail puis était repartie se coucher sans demander son reste.

Mais elle avait de la chance dans son malheur : contrairement à Gimpy elle n'avait pas attrapé la grippe pendant ses pérégrinations sous-terraines, et son sommeil n'était donc pas troublé par les grognements de cochon qu'elle poussait quand elle avait le nez bouché. Elle restait donc là, paisible, ne laissant qu'une mèche mauve échapper au burrito de coton synthétique, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de son téléphone retentisse dans toute la chambre. Elle geignit en protestation et se débattit dans son lit avec les mouvements qu'auraient probablement fait un être humain s'il avait été croisé avec une limace. Ce faisant elle fit tomber son portable et il accepta l'appel, parce que la vie est une grosse peau de vache.

"Bonsoir Scarlett. J'aurais besoin de d'un tuyau fin de deux mètres, d'au moins trois mètres de fil à viande, d'une clochette et d'un…"

La voix de son employeur la réveilla en sursaut et elle tomba à la renverse sur le sol, son ligne sale amortissant la chute.

"QUOI QUOI QUOI ?! NON ! ATTENDS CALME TA MOULE ! J'AI PAS ECOUTE !"

"Oh, je me doute." Répondit-il d'un ton presque amusé. "J'ai besoin d'un tuyau fin de deux mètres, d'au moins trois mètres de fil à viande, d'une clochette et d'un paquet de chewing-gum. A tout de suite."

Il raccrocha dans un croassement de panique alors qu'elle se plaignait qu'il ne lui avait pas dit où elle devrait livrer tout ça. Et où est-ce qu'elle allait trouver tous ces machins? Elle était pas Mary Poppins, merde à la fin ! A quatre du mat' ils sont fermés les magasins !

Se prenant le visage dans les mains, elle poussa un hurlement de frustration qui ne fit trembler que les moutons de poussière sous son lit. Très légèrement calmée, elle partit se rincer le visage à la va-vite dans ce qu'elle appelait sa salle de bain, un minuscule cagibi au plafond tâché de moisissure ne comportant qu'un évier grinçant et des toilettes trop proches l'un de l'autre, qui n'était séparé du reste de sa chambre que par un chambranle dont on avait retiré la porte avant son arrivée. Pour le coup, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle emprunte la salle de bain de Crane. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne l'épiait pas quand elle faisait ça, ce vieux pervers. Sa hantise quand elle avait pris sa douche chez lui avait été qu'il la jette dehors complètement nue pour avoir osé toucher à ses affaires. Oui parce qu'elle avait utilisé son shampooing tant qu'à faire. Une fois qu'elle eut récupéré une deuxième chaussette haute de sous sa commode –dépareillée mais on s'en fiche – et avalé une lampée de vodka pour se donner du courage, elle sortit en courant pour partir en quête de tous ces machins bizarres.

Si Crane était de bonne humeur, ça n'annonçait rien de bon, se dit-elle en tremblant sous sa veste. Les seules choses qui rendaient ce putain de psychopathe heureux c'était la mort, la destruction et faire flipper ses employés. Scarlett sortit un éclat de chocolat de l'emballage et commença à la mâcher frénétiquement. Par chance, mais surtout par google, elle avait trouvé un petit magasin à deux rues de chez elle qui ouvrait la nuit et avait pu récupérer les gommes à mâcher, une grosse pelote de laine et un lapin en chocolat orné d'une petite clochette. Le tuyau, ça avait été un peu plus long, il avait fallu monter jusqu'à l'île Nord dans un magasin de bricolage situé beaucoup trop près du GCPD pour qu'elle se sente tout à fait à l'aise en se baladant avec un gros morceau de métal bien voyant dans le monorail.

Ceci dit, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentit quand elle découvrit ce qu'était le point de rendez-vous.

Devant ses yeux hagards, se dressait une grande arche en fer forgé ornée de l'inscription 'CIMETIERE'. L'eau ruisselant le long du métal ressemblait à des gouttes de sang pour l'esprit terrorisé de Scarlett, comme si le bon docteur avait décidé d'y embrocher quelqu'un pour décorer, puis s'était ravisé et l'avait déposé ailleurs, dans un coin sombre du vieux cimetière de Gotham où une andouille maladroite pourrait trébucher par mégarde. Ou peut-être aurait-il pu lui indiquer le chemin en se servant de ses intestins comme fil d'Ariane. Elle se sentit nauséeuse et ne put retenir un gémissement pitoyable en se souvenant qu'il avait calmement dit il y a une semaine que si elle ne pouvait pas lui obtenir du scotch de déménageur, il devrait utiliser des tripes à la place. Ce serait tellement son genre à ce vieux sadique.

Ses mains serrèrent le tuyau en aluminium comme une batte de baseball et elle fit tentativement quelques pas, se pressant quand elle dû passer le porche au cas où une des vielles piques était un piège à la Saw qui allait lui embrocher la cervelle. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Elle ne voyait pas l'épouvantail, juste de larges flaques entre les tombes délabrées, les anges de marbres aveugles et les cages rouillées. Scarlett s'engagea dans l'allée principale, maudissant mentalement son employeur. Elle aurait dû prendre de la vodka avec elle ou en boire plus avant de partir, peut-être qu'elle aurait eu moins peur. Ou qu'elle aurait été assez torchée pour lui dire merde et se recoucher. Les nuages noirs autour d'elle masquèrent la lune et elle sortit son téléphone pour s'en servir de lampe de poche. Le silence de mort n'était brisé que par le bruit de ses talons qui résonnait contre les grandes stèles de pierre, ne trahissant toujours pas la présence de Môssieur Rien-à-Fouttre-Halloween-C'est-Toute-L'année. A tous les coups il allait laisser un truc glauque pour lui indiquer le chemin. Genre des bouts de doigts façon petit Poucet, ou des intestins ou…

Une envolée de corbeaux au-dessus d'elle la fit hurler de peur, puis jurer comme un charretier contre ces putain de piafs qui se foutaient de sa gueule depuis leur souche d'arbre grisâtre qui n'était flippante que parce qu'il faisait nuit, de jour ça serait juste moche, et à tous les coups c'était rien que des pigeons plein de puces qui avaient été bombés en noirs pour faire stylé. Connards. Elle aurait dû les attraper pour les donner à bouffer à la vielle folle.

 _J'ai laissé mon bébé par ici, par ici, par ici_

Son corps se figea sur place, prit d'un irrépressible tremblement. Elle déglutit difficilement. Bon. Au moins elle avait trouvé Crane. La question maintenant c'était : est-ce qu'elle devait vraiment se diriger vers la voix du grand méchant psychopathe qui devait être en train de découper des gens ?

 _J'ai laissé mon bébé par ici,_

 _Quand je suis allé cueillir des fruits,_

Elle força ses jambes à bouger vers la gauche, parce qu'à tous les coups il allait utiliser le tuyau pour l'y attacher au-dessus d'un feu de camp si elle était trop en retard et elle avait déjà pris plus d'une heure. Ou peut-être qu'elle devrait courir dans la direction opposée, teindre ses cheveux et émigrer à Metropolis.

 _Ho-van, ho-van gorry o go,_

 _J'ai perdu mon petit bébé –oh,_

En s'approchant, la voix grave et rocailleuse s'accompagna du son d'une pelle s'enfonçant dans la terre. Ça coûtait combien déjà un ticket de bus pour Metropolis ?

 _J'ai vu le petit faon sauter,_

 _Mais n'ai jamais vu mon bébé,_

C'est en dépassant un caveau qu'elle pu enfin admirer la scène dans toute sa splendeur en se disant, à moitié cachée dans l'ombre, qu'elle avait vraiment dû être une personne horrible dans une autre vie.

 _Ho-van, ho-van gorry o go,_

 _Plus de petit bébé –oh,_

Prostrée à côté d'un cadavre momifié sur les débris d'une tombe, la figure violette de Catwoman lui paraissait infiniment moins impressionnante que ce qu'on lui en avait dit, tremblante, les yeux exorbités tandis que sa bouche grande ouverte laissait échapper un râle tel un souffle de mourante, aphone d'avoir trop crié. Aucunement gêné par ce spectacle morbide l'épouvantail chantonnait en travaillant, se délectant de sa peur. Elle ne le voyait que de dos pour le moment, finissant de creuser une tombe, mais elle savait déjà qu'il portait son masque, cette horreur en toile qu'elle voyait en cauchemars.

"Ah Scarlett !" Elle sursauta, mais heureusement pour le peu d'amour propre qu'elle avait elle ne poussa aucun glapissement de terreur. "Je t'aie entendue arriver, viens par ici."

Il s'appuya sur les bords de la tombe pour sortir de son trou et Scarlett fit quelque pas en prenant bien garde de tenir ses affaires devant elle. Il était immense. C'était bête de se dire ça maintenant, parce qu'il était pas sur échasse non plus, mais dans le long habit noir, son masque sans yeux, son nœud coulant et ses lambeaux semblaient l'allonger encore plus. Elle qui l'avait comparé au croquemitaine, il ressemblait désormais à la faucheuse, droit comme un I devant la tombe, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur sa pelle.

"Sans déc'." Marmonna-t-elle nerveusement, essayant de paraître plus confiante. "Qu'est-ce t'as entendu en premier, les talons aiguilles ou les hurlements de truie ?"

Il rit, de ce ricanement trop aigu qu'on entendait tout le temps à la télévision quand il se faisait capturer. Tiens, c'était une bonne idée ça, se rappeler de toutes les fois où il avait été capturé ! Ca faisait un paquet n'empêche ! Comme quoi il faisait pas si peur que ça hein ? Mais ce genre de réassurances était inutile. Son étincelle de courage mourut quand il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que son immense corps maigre et la grimace moqueuse cousue sur son masque bloque sa vision. Elle ne bougea pas, figée de peur, et la seule chose que voulurent bien lui communiquer ses synapses paniquées étaient qu'avec un peu de chance Crane était comme les Dinosaures dans Jurassic Park : sa vision était basée sur le mouvement. Ou alors c'était Alien. Oh mon dieu il n'avait jamais l'air aussi grand sans le costume. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Il sortit un couteau et plus aucune pensée ne lui vint jusqu'à ce qu'il force ses mains à s'ouvrir. Ses courses tombèrent bruyamment sur les pavés, mais elle ne voyait que les doigts crochus de l'Epouvantail qui refermèrent ses mains sur le manche.

"Grave une épitaphe pour elle. Tu seras gentille."

Elle tenta de lui répondre 'oui chef', mais seul un couinement apeuré sortit de sa bouche. Quand il reparti vers la tombe avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait acheté, son cerveau se remit en marche. Une épitaphe ? Pourquoi il en trouvait pas une lui-même ? Elle avait une tête de croque-mort à trouver des trucs à marquer ? Et puis il voulait quoi, un truc flippant ? Elle était pas capable de faire des trucs flippants elle ! Normalement c'est lui qui la faisait flipper. Scarlett jeta un coup d'œil vers Catwoman et se détourna aussitôt. La pauvre avait les yeux complètement blancs maintenant, retournés dans leurs orbites. Pour avoir été dans la même situation, elle savait que ça n'avait rien de plaisant. Et quelque chose lui disait que sans Gimpy, elle la rejoindrait très vite dans la tombe si elle faisait n'importe quoi. Elle se pressa vers la stèle quand Crane vint chercher Catwoman une fois avoir passé le fil de laine dans le tuyau.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire ? Se demanda-t-elle avec une panique grandissante en le voyant enfermer la voleuse dans le cercueil et passer le tuyau à travers un trou, dont il imperméabilisa les bords avec le chewing-gum une fois mâché. Elle serra les dents et attaqua la pierre, ignorant le crissement désagréable de la lame et le bruit de la terre tombant contre le bois. Elle n'était pas douée pour dire des trucs flippants, mais elle savait dire des trucs vaches, alors il allait falloir que ça fasse l'affaire.

L'épouvantail remplit son trou lentement, continuant sa chanson horrible. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de la colonne de Scarlett, qui se voyait déjà trépanée à coups de pelle et laissée en petits morceaux dans le cimetière pour guider le chevalier noir vers le cadavre de sa dulcinée. Elle redoubla d'effort. Son inscription était nulle. Son inscription était débile et elle allait mourir.

"J'ai fini."

Elle hurla en entendant sa voix à quelques centimètres de son oreille, imprégnée d'un plaisir malsain, et se jeta sur le côté. En atterrissant sur l'herbe mouillée qui poussait entre les pierres elle se rendit compte que ça avait été une mauvaise idée. Allongée sur le sol comme ça il serait plus facile pour lui de l'achever. La main qu'il posa sur sa cheville fut pour elle une confirmation silencieuse.

"C'est euh… ah…"

Incapable d'aligner trois mots cohérents, elle lui pointa ce qu'elle avait gravé du doigt.

Il se retourna alors et regarda son travail pendant une fraction de seconde où son estomac se tordait de peur… Et éclata de rire. Elle poussa à son tour un rire nerveux, mais ça ne dura pas bien longtemps car il tira sa cheville pour l'attirer vers lui avant de la prendre par le coude et de la relever rudement, couteau à la main. Sa vie défila devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne se mette en marche en la tenant.

"Viens, nous rentrons." Il accéléra quand ses jambes à elle se remirent à fonctionner correctement. "Mieux vaut ne pas s'éterniser, c'est toujours dans ces moments-là que Batman fait son entrée."

Une bouffée de soulagement envahit son corps. Elle n'allait pas mourir ! Et elle avait bien travaillé en plus ! Pour la première fois ! Scarlett pressa le pas pour arriver à son rythme, trop exaltée pour avoir peur d'être près de lui et ils coururent entre les tombes laissant derrière eux la clochette luisant à la lumière de la lune et les mots de Scarlett :

 **CI-GIT CATWOMAN**

 **SES SEINS ETAIENT FAUX**

* * *

Oui j'ai trente jours de retard et oui j'ai changé le style d'écriture mais heh. Au moins on est toujours en janvier ! En plus pour le coup vous avez dû attendre, mais il est plus long et je le trouve assez cool.

-Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu une carte de Gotham : c'est trois îles reliées au continent par des ponts. L'île Nord est proche de Bristol et est reliée à la petite île d'Arkham, l'île du milieu (Midtown, dont l'un des quartiers est le Burnely, où vivent Crane et Scarlett dans une sous-section nommée Crown Point) et l'île Sud sont reliées au continent à l'Ouest vers Bludhaven, la ville de Nightwing. Le Sommerset est une région moins peuplée au nord de Bludhaven, couverte par le grand marécage qu'est le marais du meurtre, où vivent Swamp Thing et Solomon Grundy. Et je sais ça de mémoire, mais je suis toujours pas foutue de placer Lille sur une carte de France.

\- Le monorail est celui qui est décrit dans Batman Begins. Gotham a aussi un métro, des bus et des tramways, mais le monorail est censé traverser tout Gotham (donc les trois îles) en plus d'être gratuit.

\- Les pratiques funéraires de l'ère Victorienne sont délicieusement creepy : on mettait des cages autour des tombes pour empêcher les profanateurs de faire leur travail et comme la médecine n'était pas hyper sûre à l'époque, beaucoup de gens se retrouvaient enterrés _vivants_. Pour éviter qu'ils meurent six pieds sous terre, on enterrait les riches avec un tuyau pour qu'ils n'étouffent pas et un petit fil pour actionner une clochette.

\- La chanson n'est pas de moi, mais je l'aie traduite en respectant le rythme et la versification et je suis assez fière de moi. De base, c'est une berceuse écossaise.

\- Le rire est bien sûr celui de Batman : Arkham Asylum. Il est cool.


End file.
